Integrated circuit devices used in embedded applications have access to a limited amount of computer memory. For example, processors that are used in portable devices have significant processing and functionality requirements but have access to a limited amount of computer memory due to the small size of the portable device, such as personal digital assistant, a cellular phone, or an MP3 audio player. In addition, processor devices often utilize virtual memory techniques that require use of one or more paging tables to map from virtual memory to physical memory addresses. The paging tables are stored in the memory and consume memory space.
To address the need to conserve memory space in certain applications, one method has been described of reducing the size of paging tables using compression techniques. While compression techniques reduce the memory size of the paging table, such compression techniques also add overhead and additional complexity to the process of accessing memory. The added complexity adds to system costs and can affect processing performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of using memory and paging tables.